


Cancellation

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets sick, and the boys try to use his illness to cancel a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancellation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            “Louis doesn’t feel well,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “I really don’t think we should go on.”

            “It’s a concert, you can’t cancel it for a stomach ache.” the management rep said crossly, tugging on the hems of their suit jacket.

            Louis stumbled off the chair he’d been slumped in, holding an arm around his stomach.  He walked slowly to Harry, touching his arm lightly. “It’s fine, I’m really oka-”

            Louis didn’t participate in the concert.  Apparently him throwing up on the management rep and Harry’s shoes was enough to get him out of performing. The other boys were forced onstage without him, though, and Louis managed to wander onstage towards the end to give the audience a weak wave.

            “A round of applause for Louis!” Liam shouted into his microphone, triggering a wave of cheering.

            “Can you manage one song?” Niall asked cheerily, smiling over at Louis, who was standing next to Harry, looking rather dazed. 

            “Louis?” Zayn asked, peering over at the bleary boy. “You there?”

            Louis blinked slowly and looked over at Zayn, swaying slightly on his feet before answering.

            “Sure.” he said, nodding slightly.

            The audience screeched deafeningly, their cheers melting into screams as Louis suddenly sunk to the ground in a limp heap, barely kept from hitting his head by Harry, who caught him under his arms.

            “Never mind, then,” Niall said, watching as Harry scooped Louis up and started heading for backstage, passing Louis over to a security guard.

            “One more song, I think?” Harry said, making his way back towards the main stage.  “We have to take care of Louis, I suppose.”

**********************

            After the concert ended, they found a feverish Louis being doted on in an impromptu infirmary-dressing room.  Several people were fretting over him, pressing a washcloth to his forehead, placing a garbage can next to him…

            He was definitely awake, as he kept removing the washcloths and pouting, declaring that he wasn’t sick.

            Harry sat next to him, pressing the washcloth forcefully against his forehead, ignoring Louis’ weak protests.

            The other boys sat near them, crowding out the other people in the room. 

            “You okay, Lou?” Liam asked.  “You kind of fainted.”

            “I didn’t faint.” Louis said, closing his eyes.

            “You totally fainted,” Niall said. “Like bam, on the floor kind of faint.”

            “I don’t remember that,” Louis said.

            “It was on stage, too,” Zayn said. “You made people worry.”

            “Why would I be on stage?” Louis mumbled. “Stupid.”

            Harry snickered, turning towards one of the people who’d been taking care of Louis.

            “What’s his temperature?”

            “A hundred and three point five,” a woman said. “They’ve getting the car so he can go to the hospital, it’s a little worryingly high.”  
            “Is that why he’s so…” Liam gestured at Louis vaguely.

            “Wait, what’s that in Celsius?” Zayn asked, frowning.

            “High?” Niall said. “I don’t know.”

            A knock came at the door then to announce the car’s arrival, and they all stood up, supporting Louis from both sides as he continued to spout vague nonsense.

            As it turned out, Louis had scarlet fever, one of the later stages of strep throat.  Once his fever had been brought down and he was a little more cohesive, he managed to admit that his throat had been hurting a bit for a few weeks, and the doctor explained that it could sometimes be very subtle.

            The doctor left Louis and the others in one of the examination rooms as they went to get some medications.  Louis had a grape-flavored popsicle, and he ate it, looking rather tired.

            “You alright, Lou?” Liam asked, patting his knee.

            Louis nodded, biting a part of the popsicle off. “I’m fine.”

            “Last time you said that, you threw up on me,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

            “I threw up on your shoes? Jeez, sorry,” Louis said. “Everything’s so hazy.”

            “I think he’s drunk, not sick,” Zayn said. “That would explain a lot.”

            “Or he, you know, has scarlet fever, like the _doctor_ said,” Niall said. “That would explain even more.”  
            “Shut up, Niall,” Zayn said, making a face. “You just want a popsicle.” 


End file.
